


i'll light the night with stars

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, bellamy is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its hard to come by quiet moments like this, especially living in a place as dangerous as the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll light the night with stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Whispers in the Dark"

Its hard to come by quiet moments like this, especially living in a place as dangerous as the ground. 

Bellamy’s eyes look to Clarke. She is curled up against him. Her head is settled comfortably on his lap,her blonde hair covering his legs like a blanket. Bellamy gently touches her face. She shifts a little only to nuzzle her head bit. He sighs and strokes her cheek. 

He feels peaceful. The most peaceful he had been in ages. He doesn’t know how long it will last. But he doesn’t worry. 

He never does, not with her. 

Bellamy closes his eyes and settles his head against the tree. His hand moves to settle on her back, his hand moves against the curve of Clarke’s spine. A small smile grazes on his lips hidden from the darkness. 

“One day I am going to tell you how much you mean to me,” He whispers into the night, “but something tells me you already know.”

Bellamy soon finds himself fighting off sleep. He wants to stay awake a little longer, but in a fight with slumber he is no match. As he drifts into slumber a quiet “I love you” left his lips.


End file.
